Days of Cold
by AnotherBook
Summary: There is a threat in the temple, a threat to all who enter it. In fact, it has gone out into the galaxy itself, striking not only the jedi, but the seperatists. What is this great terror? A funny little tale because I am sick, and am bored, so I feel the need to make fun of/terrorize my fav characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I know, you must think me crazy for starting another series. This story is only going to be around 3 or 4 chapters though. I'm sick, you see, so there fore I am bored. And whenIi am sick and bored, I feel it is my duty to torment characters from various fandoms. The most often fandom of choice is star wars. So here it is, a random tale in which I torture the poor characters because I feel terrible.

Introductions with the OCs of mine in this story. Ben is Ben Kenobi, nephew and padawan of Obi-Wan. Shaniel daylee, my alter ego in the star wars universe. Zaina Deames belongs to my RL best friend, and is HER alter ego. Okay, I think that's everyone for now. I should really post these character profiles on my profile ;-P BTW this story takes place during the CW.

**Days of Cold**

It was dark days indeed at the jedi temple. A great black shadow loomed over the jedi. An invisible enemy crept through it's halls, threatening any who wandered them. So great indeed was this threat that the council had been temporarily disbanded. The war was pretty much put on hold for the time being, as the separatists leaders found themselves prey of this shadow as well. And what was this shadow that could cause such havoc, you ask? Why my dear readers, it was the worst affliction any one can be taken hold of.

The rhinovirus; or the common cold.

Yes, readers, the entire temple was filled with naught but silence, except for the ceaseless coughs and sneezes of the afflicted. Master Yoda had crawled into his small bed, and had not stirred for days. Master Windu had gone about for as long as he could, but soon even he fell to the power of illness, and had collapsed in his own quarters. Padawans who could not bear to remain in bed for long wondered the hall, stashes of tissues, cough drops, and peppermints in their pockets. Anakin was holed up in his room, eyes puffy, surrounded by waste baskets and tissue boxes watching cartoon reruns on a continuous loop. Ahsoka was trying to distract herself from her own sick feelings by helping Bant, who had somehow remained miraculously unaffected, in the med center. Obi-Wan had 8immediatly began taking medicine as soon a she'd developed the symptoms was stuck with nothing worse then a head ache and a minor sore throat. Ben wasn't quite so tactical, and was laid up in bed, reading the entire _Sherlock Holmes_ collection.

It was about a week into the cold epidemic, and Obi-Wan was just finishing washing Ben's breakfast dishes. he considered who all was sick, getting sick, recovering from being sick, or who had just disappeared form the temple. Shaniel Daylee, Siri's padawan had been seen in the training halls with Zaina Daemes, but Obi-Wan had seen no sign of her impetuous master. Deciding to pay a visit to the Tachi-Daylee quarters, Obi-Wan checked on Ben one last time before leaving. It wasn't to far to Siri's quarters, and as he made his way done the hals he saw only a few people up and about. one of which was Shaniel.

"Shaniel," Obi-wan called, stopping the red haired padawan. Shaniel swung around to look at him, her green eyes flashing curiously.

"Yes Master Kenobi?" she asked.

"How is your master?" Obi-Wan asked. Shaniel shuffled guiltily.

"Ohh, she's fine," she answered, though both of them knew that was entirely false.

"Right," Obi-Wan said. "And how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great," Shaniel answered enthusiastically, right before breaking into a fit of coughing.

"Take care of yourself," Obi-Wan advised, "and don't take any lessons from your master, dozens of her med center visits could have been prevented had she just admitted she was sick or hurt."

"She said she learned that from you, though," Shaniel remarked.

"Just run along," Obi-Wan said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Obi-Wan knocked on the door for the second time. Nothing, then the door slid back, and Siri smiled weakly at him. "Hello Obi-wan," she greeted, her voice slightly husky sounding, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, with this cold going around I wanted to see how you were," Obi-Wan said, taking in Siri's appearance. Her robes were ruffled slightly, and her hair looked she'd just ran a come through it frantically.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Siri answered, a forced grin on her face. Then she coughed.

"Drop the mask, Siri," Obi-Wan sighed, stepping into the apartment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Siri insisted. Obi-Wan fixed her with a stern _yes-you-do-now-do-as-I-say_ look. With a sigh, Siri let the mask fall, and she collapsed onto the sofa, coughing, and reaching for a tissue.

"Alright, fine, I'm sick," Siri admitted, crossing her arms and glaring up at Obi-Wan. "Happy now? I'm surprised you aren't."

"I am, but only a bit," Obi-Wan informed her. "I past the worst of it, and I started taking medicine the minute I felt the symptoms coming on. How long have you been feeling like this."

"About 3 days."

"3 days? And have you taken anything for it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've had orange juice and plenty of liquids," Siri replied.

"Siri Tachi," Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head at her. "Master Windu is right, you do act like a goat when you're sick."

"I do not!" Siri protested sharply. "I'm perfectly capable of admitting when I'm sick."

"You just never do," Obi-Wan shot back. "Now, I'm headed down to the med center to pick some things up for you. Stay here. Rest."

Siri slouched down into the sofa, arms crossed and she shot daggers at Obi-Wan's back as he left. When he was gone, she let the mask fall all the way, and practically passed out from exhaustion. She groaned. She knew she had a fever, and she'd had only 3 1/2 hours of sleep for the past 3 nights. She was worse then she'd have Obi-Wan believe.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: So, I'm pretty much over my cold, but this story is kind of fun to write. Reviews are appreciated, and if any of you want to see how Dooku is taking the sepertists' side of the cold epidemic, review and say so!

Obi-Wan made his way down to the med center and walked straight into the middle of a circus. Jedi healers were racing this way and that, consulting various patients who lined the walls before dissappearing again. Obi-Wan waited patiently to one side till he noticed Bant race by. He waved to her, and she made her way over to him.

"Obi-Wan, glad to see at least someone is functional in this temple," Bant greeted. "It feels like the whole temple has been invading the med center in shifts!"

"Good to see you too Bant," Obi-Wan said. "How's Anakin?"

"Last I heard from Ahsoka his fever has gone, and he's just left with coughs and sniffles," Bant replied, as she automatically handed a box of tissues to a waiting hand. "And how's Ben?"

"Getting better," Obi-Wan answered. "He's been holed up in his room with a stack of books so he's not to badly off. But I'm not here for Ben, I'm here for Siri."

"Ah, you've finally had the time to see how badly off she is?" Bant asked, laughing slightly. "If that girl would just grow up and come down herself she'd save us all a lot of trouble!"

"I'll say, but if she's to stubborn to even admit she's been hurt in a battle, you can bet she'll be a thousand times more tight lipped about a cold."

"True that, now what symptoms is she showing?"

"Stuffed up nose, cough, she probably has a sore throat and I'm willing to bet a fever to boot."

"Do you imagine she'll need something to help her sleep?"

"This is Siri we're talking about, let's assume she's the worse she can possibly be."

"Right," Bant said, and she scribbled down a list on a note pad she pulled from the pocket of her robe. Noticing Ahsoka rush by, she called her over, and handed her the list.

"Gather these things for Master Kenobi, would you Ahsoka?" Bant requested. Ahsoka took the list and looked it over.

"Golly Jee Master Obi-Wan! How sick is Ben?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Those aren't for Ben, they're for Siri," Obi-Wan explained.

"That explains it, I'll be right back Master Obi-Wan."

A short while later, Obi-Wan was weaving his way back through the crowded med center and up to Siri's quarters. He made one quick stop at his quarters first though, before continuing to Siri's. Once he returned, he slipped inside, took one look at the sacked out Siri, and sighed. So, even when he'd seen through her act, he'd only seen through half of it. Figures. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Obi-Wan stepped into the kitchen area, putting the bag of medicines on the counter. Then, grabbing the kettle, he filled it with water and set it on the stove. While he waited for the water to heat up, he grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and a box of tea bags out of the bag he'd brought. Figuring Siri wouldn't have any actually medicinal teas, Obi-Wan had stopped by his quarters just in case he was right, and grabbed a box of his own, peeking in on Ben to tell him he'd be gone a while, and if he needed anything to com. Siri didn't even stir until the kettle began to blow. Then, she looked up wearily, immediately forcing herself into a sitting position (or as close to one as she could) when she noticed Obi-Wan in the room.

"Obi-Wan," she said, her voice even hoarser then before, "what the blazes are you doing here?"

"Doing my usual job," Obi-Wan said as he walked over with a steaming mug of tea in both hands.

"Which is?" Siri asked, taking one of the cups.

"Taking care of you because you refuse too," Obi-Wan answered. Siri made a face at him, then sipped her tea. Then she made a face at it.

"There is no way this came from my tea cupboard," she remarked.

"No it didn't, it came from mine. Now drink up unless you enjoy being sick."

Siri grimaced, but proceeded to drink the tea.

When she'd finished, Obi-Wan came over, holding up the different bottles of medicines. "This one," he said holding one up so Siri could see, "you will take now, this one," he held up another bottle, "you will take an hour and a half from now, this powder," he held up the packet, " you will mix with half a cup of water and take in between that hour and a half. Got all that?" Siri nodded wearily. Giving Siri the bottle, he waited for her to take the tablet out and actually place it on her tongue before heading for the door.

"Remember to let it dissolve and don't forget your other medicines," he called as he left.

Siri glared daggers at him, and Obi-Wan just sighed as the door closed behind him. While he was out and about, he reasoned, he might as well check on Anakin. Especially since Ahsoka appeared a bit busy down at the med center just then.

TBC


End file.
